Year:2014
← 2013Year: 20142015 → This is a brief summary of various events in the PPC, Real World Time and HST-wise, during the year '''2014'.'' January ; 1, 5, and 12 * Series three of the BBC's Sherlock airs on BBC One. ; 15 * Agent Morgan founds the Continuity Council of Gallifrey-in-Exile. ; 24 * Agents Marvin and Printworthy take on their first mission in "The Death and Ressurection of Shining Armor." February ; 3 * There's a badfic making trouble in Gunnerkrigg Court, and agents Wobbles and Notary are the only women for the job! Well, they're not, and they're probably worse picks than any of the other female PPC agents, but it's the sort of thing one says. Still, they're here now, so why not watch them take on a canon fire elemental (and bicker) in "The Wobbles and Notary PPC Power Hour!" TW: rape, torture, and an appalling grasp of the English language. ; 6 * Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower and Corolla continue their investigation of the Blank Sprite Incident. Car chases, magical firefights and more nonsense ensues. ; 19 * Eledhwen and Christianne take down a Sue who claims to be Spock's t'hy'la. T'Zar helps them get rid of two uncanonical buildings. This mission was brought to you by the words "feminism" and "Twilight." ; Unspecified * Agent Joel Whitegrass is taken into DIA custody for bringing petrified Mary Sues into HQ for an art exhibition. March ; 5 * Huinesoron begins the 2014 PPC Boarder Shipfic Fest on the Board. Notably features digressions about Homestuck, clowns, and HTML color codes. ; 7 * Newbie agents Rina and Randa get their first mission and Rina goes a little crazy. (The Sue made the mistake of messing with the Marauders.) The only possible outcome was "Ordellya's Untimely End." ; 15 * A Troupe By Any Other Name produces a version of Julius Caesar set on Gallifrey. The show runs through May 30. ; Unspecified * Chris drops into Headquarters from Limbo. He is later partnered with Ami Seeker in the Department of Floaters. April ; 1 * Reality falls apart as Agents Abaddon and T'Zar take the Reader's TARDIS for a joyride (to Gallifrey!) in "T'Zar's Reassignment"; in the real interlude, Abaddon meets his new partner for the first time, and T'Zar is reintroduced. Second interlude set in March 2008. ; 2 * Agents Doc and Vania Tolluk suffer through temporal distortions and Poison Joke in the PPC's first [http://doctorlit.dreamwidth.org/3603.html Epic Mickey mission.] ; 4 * Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the second installment of the MCU's shield-tossing film trilogy, is released in the US. A tidal wave of Steve/Bucky slash floods the Internet within a fortnight. ; 6 * Agent Desdendelle gets a new partner and tackles an unusual Sue with him in "Of Course I Still Love You." ; Mid-month * Alexander Appleday joins the PPC with the Medical Department. * The classified mission to the NSFW/NSFB bleepfic, Sweet Apple Massacre, ''ends in disaster, with one agent dead and three more crippled. Rashida and Rayner are put in Medical, with the former borderline insane and the latter in a two-month coma. May ; 16 * Gareth Edwards' ''Godzilla is unleashed in theaters - the King of the Monsters' first rampage across the silver screen in ten years. June ; 12 * Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature take on an exceptionally bland Supernatural Sue in "Ski Trip," a.k.a. "Much Improbable Such Random Wow." ; 13 * Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon 2 is first released in theaters. July ; 10 * Rina and Randa take on their second mission, this time against Lord Potter and his Soul-Bonded wife. ; 19 * SkarmorySilver joins the Board. ; 21 * The movie Guardians of the Galaxy is released to cinemas in the US. August September ; 13 * [[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] for the Nintendo 3DS is released in Japan. ; 22 * fanficWorld is back with a brand-new site layout and even more PPC fanfic! October ; 1 * Agents Selene Windflower and Kaitlyn Jackson, newly partnered in the Department of Floaters, take out a ''Lord of the Rings x Frozen crossover in "Driftwood: Winterwood." ; 3 * [[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] for the Nintendo 3DS arrives in the U.S. ; 8 * Selene and Kaitlyn have trouble with Lust Objects and Favourites in a ''Lord of the Rings badfic: "Driftwood: And So The Journey Begins." ; 14 * Newbie agent Falchion and new transfer Rashida Mafdetiti face down an eleven-continuum pileup, a cloned Super, an existential crisis, and a very angry Tyrannosaurus rex, in that order, on their first mission together: "Connecting the Dots." (NSFW 'for fetishes, violence, gore, and general nastiness.) ; 15 * Selene and Kaitlyn face down a very lupine crossover: "Driftwood: Kelly The Roman Warrior." ; 21 * Rina and Randa head into ''Ranger's Apprentice to tackle another Sue, but things take a bit of a wrong turn. ; 22 * Agent Huinesoron of DOGA is dragged by Sambar of the Department of Finance into an LotR x Men in Black crossover: "Empire State of Mind." ; 25 * Agents Falchion and Rashida get dragged into an Indiana Jones trollfic by a hapless new recruit in "Why We Can't Have Nice Things." ('''NSFW/NSFB) ; 29 * Selene and Kaitlyn (don't) beat up little girls in a The Parent Trap fic: "Driftwood: Opposite Reaction Same Result." ; 31 * A Troupe By Any Other Name hosts a screening of The Rocky Horror Picture Show with a shadow cast. ; Mid-month * Rashida is forced to transfer from the DIA to the DF after four months of recovery from what will forever be known as the "Killer Mac Incident" (see April, Mid-month). * Falchion joins the PPC. November ; 5 * Selene and Kaitlyn decide whether Death Eaters just need hugs in "Driftwood: Bella Black." ; 11 * Falchion, Rashida, and Sarah take down a vampire of the non-sparkly kind in "Scarlet Disgrace." (NSFW for violence and gore.) And elsewhere, Rayner Blitzkrieg encounters a small problem on a rather ill-fated solo mission... ; 20 * Selene and Kaitlyn discuss the difference between abilities and personalities in "Driftwood: Thorin's Little Princess." ; 21 * [[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] for the Nintendo Wii U is released in the U.S. ; 30 * Newbie agents Chris and Ami Seeker team up with Agent Falchion to take out a godplaying Sue in "Mission One: Pilot." December ; 1 * Rina and Randa take on an extremely bizarre fic of WhatThe proportions. ; 14 * Neshomeh starts the PPC Holiday Filk Game on the Board. Happy filking! ; 17 * Peter Jackson's ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies is released in the US. It is every bit as overblown and ridiculous as expected based on the previous two films, and hardly seems worth the touching musical sendoff by Billy Boyd in the end credits. Still, end of an era and all; many PPCers get a bit misty-eyed with nostalgia. ; 18 * Rina and Randa have to deal with several replacements and an unusually pathetic Sue. Oh, and Rina goes a little crazy. Again. ; 22 * Agent Rayner struggles with the urge to kill his new partner on their first mission together: "Enemy Mine." ; 25 * Merry Christmas! ; 31 * SeaTurtle starts a New Year ICEP Chat role-play. Not specified * Agent Selene Windflower returns to active duty and is partnered with Agent Kaitlyn Jackson in the Department of Floaters. * Aaron Dioxond is born to Tango Dioxide and Steve Dimond. * Agent Kayleigh Leonard invents mission pins. * Elanor Laison marries Mortic Wentway. ← 2013Year: 20142015 → Category:PPC History Category:Events Category:Years